


Jungle Love

by plaidphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidphoenix/pseuds/plaidphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna and Hermione spend some time together before they go their separate ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungle Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenvandal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvandal/gifts).



“Luna, what on earth are you wearing,” Hermione asks with a start as her girlfriend steps out of the bathroom in the brightest, shiniest silver catsuit she’s ever seen.

“This,” Luna asks as she begins to twirl her arms in the air, Hermione always likes it when she twirls, “it’s my anti-lycanthropy suit. It helps protect against werewolves, weregoblins,, werebears, wererats, werecats, were…”

Hermione listens to Luna drone on and on about the protective qualities of her clothing but she isn’t listening. Hermione likes when Luna puts on a show and Luna knows it. She can only stare and marvel. If you’d asked when she was younger, Hermione would have said Luna would have been one of the last people she’d have taken as a lover. Not that she’s ever anything against her, but they were so unlink one another.

But that was what made it work.

While Hermione worked hard at the Ministry, Luna traveled the world looking for new, rare and unheard of creatures to share with the Wizarding World. Their separations were punctuated by passionate reunions that sometimes carried for days on end.

“Are you listening to me,” Luna asks as she sees the dreamy look on Hermione’s face, “or imagining the show I put on for you last night with the mink coat you pretend to detest but love to wear.”

Hermione blushes. Despite her friendship with Harry and Ron, it’s Luna that’s able to draw things out of her that she would never admit, even to herself like the fact that despite her tireless campaigning for the rights of magical creatures, she loves the feel of a fur coat on her skin. It’s a despicable vice, but she can’t help herself.

“You know me so well,” Hermione admits. “And I loved the show you put on for me, I always do.”

Luna smiles at this like she always does for her girlfriend, only for her girlfriend. Growing up, she always imagined it would be her best friend that would take her to bed, but Ginny had other pursuits that Luna simply didn’t share. Hermione did and while they pursued their love of magical creatures from different directions, they always wound up in the same place.

“So this time you’re off to Puerto Rico,” Hermione asks despite the fact Luna has already shared the itinerary of her newest adventure. She loves listening to her talk, describing her excitement at new prospects, the challenges and even the dangers. It’s a marvelous thing and it allows Hermione to live vicariously through her as she trudges through the daily toil at the Ministry.

“Yes,” Luna confirms, beginning the game she knows Hermione likes to play. “There have been sightings in El Toro of the Purple Ear Mongoose and I’m hoping I can find them. It will be quite a challenge you know. They hibernate for 9 months a year and only come out during the summer. But I’m taking plenty of pickled herring with me. They simply love the taste of pickled herring, they can’t resist it and if I bate enough sites, I’m sure I’ll be able to complete my studies. I may even be able to bring back a few samples but I’ll have to be careful, their pheromones can put people to sleep.”

“I’m sure you’ll be careful,” Hermione admits. “Now come here, I have to be at work in an hour and you’ll be gone when I get home and I need some cuddle time before I go.”

Luna smiles, a beautiful smile and complies with the request. Hermione may be saying she wants to cuddle, but what she wants is something else and as she crosses the room, she begins to remove her catsuit…


End file.
